Meet You
by Viselle
Summary: Cinta itu seperti virus, jika temanmu terserang cinta, maka kau juga akan tertular.


Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

 _Chapter One: Meet You Under the Moon_

*.*

 _Cinta itu seperti virus, jika temanmu terserang cinta, maka kau juga akan tertular._

*.*

"Cagalli!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh pada kembarannya, Kira, yang sedang memotong-motong bawang putih di meja dapur.

"Kau tahu kan, ada pepatah yang berbunyi, ' Yang keenam kali membawa keberuntungan'. Jangan sampai kau membuat Mama sedih kali ini, oke?"

Cagalli Hibiki mendengus. "Aku tak butuh nasihatmu."

Kira hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma berusaha menyemangatimu."

Via Hibiki, Mama Cagalli, merengkuh Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat. "Kau pasti bertemu dengannya tahun ini, aku bisa merasakannya."

Cagalli kasihan kepada Mamanya. Setiap tahun Via selalu mengatakan hal itu. Selama lima tahun Cagalli telah membuatnya kecewa, seperti ia mengecewakan Mamanya tahun ini. Beginilah susahnya jika memiliki Mama yang memiliki harapan begitu besar padanya. Ah, andai harapan Mamanya mengenai lulus kuliah di bidang hukum dengan predikat _cumlaude_ atau mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai _pathner_ di sebuah firma hukum ternama, mungkin Cagalli tak akan pernah mengecewakan sang mama. Masalahnya, yang diharapkan Via adalah Cagalli menemukan seorang pria tampan, baik hati, penyayang, dan berkantong tebal yang mencintainya. Itu adalah sebuah harapan yang mustahil.

"Kau akan menemukannya. Dia akan berjalan ke arahmu dan menyatakan cinta."

Cagalli memutar bola mata. Terkadang Mamanya bisa bertingkah berlebihan. Yah, siapa suruh mamanya memiliki tingkat romantisme begitu besar dalam dirinya, yang membuat Via Hibiki menjadi pembuat kue pernikahan paling terkenal di Orb. "Kuharap Mama tidak terlalu berharap," ujarnya seraya bersandar di meja kayu yang penuh guratan, peninggalan tiga generasi pewaris perusahaan boga keluarga.

"Apa salahnya berharap, Cagalli? Kau tahu benar, harapan yang membuat segalanya terjadi." tanya Via dengan nada dramatis.

"Selain harapan, harus ada tekad, usaha, dan kegigihan, Ma."

"Itu benar, tapi harapan menjadi faktor yang penting juga." Kira menimpali sambil mulai merajang bawang bombay.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus mendengarkan adikmu, Cagalli," kata Via.

"Ma, aku hanya lima menit lebih lambat lahir dari Cagalli," protes Kira.

Cagalli tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lima menit yang menjadikanmu selamanya menjadi adikku."

Kira mendengus sebal, tapi tak mengeluarkan balasan.

"Sebagai kakak, apalagi kakak perempuan, kau harusnya menikah lebih dulu dari adikmu bukan sebaliknya." Ucapan sang mama menghapus senyum Cagalli. Via mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut pirang sebahu Cagalli yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Meskipun terlahir sebagai anak kembar, sekilas Cagalli dan Kira tak terlihat seperti saudara. Cagalli berambut pirang sedang Kira mendapatkan rambut cokelat. Cagalli beriris Hazel sedang Kira mendapat warna _violet_ untuk matanya. Dari segi sifat pun keduanya bertolak belakang. Kira penurut sedang Cagalli pemberontak. Alih-alih mewarisi bisnis keluarga dengan mengikuti jejak sang mama menjadi pembuat kue, Cagalli malah memilih kuliah jurusan hukum. Alhasil, Kiralah yang berkecimpung di dunia boga padahal kembaran Cagalli itu lulus dari jurusan ilmu komputer dengan _cumlaude_ dalam empat semester. Kira memang genius, dan itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Ulen, sang ayah, dan Via.

"Begini lebih baik." Via mengumpulkan rambut Cagalli dan menggelungnya di bawah telinga kiri.

"Nah, sekarang kau terlihat seperti perempuan," ujar Kira.

Cagalli meraih sendok dari tengah meja dan melemparnya pada Kira. Beruntung, pria itu dapat mengelak dan sendok jatuh berkelontang di ubin dapur.

"Hentika itu. Kalian bukan anak-anak lagi," tegur Via. "Kira jangan mengganggu kakakmu, dan kau Cagalli, tak bisakah kau tenang dan biarkan Mama memoles wajahmu."

Meski memberengut, Cagalli menuruti perintah mamanya. Ia tak suka memakai _make up,_ tapi hari ini tak mungkin baginya untuk menolak keinginan sang mama untuk mendandaninya.

"Hari ini kau akan mengikuti tradisi setiap wanita di dalam keluarga kita, bertemu calon suamimu di alun-alun kota saat berlangsungnya festival. Bulan purnama dan cinta sejati." Via menghentikan kegiatan _make over-_ nya sebentar dan mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. "Ah, manisnya, begitu indah."

Tradisi itu tidak bernama. Seringkali disebut cinta bulan purnama oleh Via, tapi bagi Cagalli hanyalah tradisi menyebalkan yang ingin ia lewatkan. Hanya karena mamanya, Cagalli mau menjalani ini. Berdandan dan memakai gaun putih, lalu datang ke alun-alun dan duduk di dekat pancuran. Menunggu hingga jam berdentang sembilan kali dan pulang.

Konon, tradisi itu telah dimulai dari beberapa generasi sebelumnya di Orb. Ketika itu seorang gadis dari keluarga Via bertemu cinta senjatinya di Festival Purnama, yang diselenggarakan setiap purnama di bulan April. Karena penyelenggaraannya setiap malam bulan purnama, maka tanggalnya tidak pernah pasti. Bisa di awal, tengah, maupun akhir bulan. Sejak itu, setiap gadis di keluarga Cagalli bertemu cinta sejatinya pada usia dua puluh tahun. Cagalli pun turut berpartisipasi di dalam tradisi keluarga; ia mengenakan gaun putih terbaiknya, berdandan secantik mungkin dengan bantuan mamanya, dan berusaha menemukan cinta sejati pada saat yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya itu.

Hanya saja, ia tidak beruntung. Mungkin karena ia kurang berusaha saat pertama kali itu atau mungkin cinta sejati memang tak diperuntukkan baginya. Ah, mungkin alasan pertama yang membuatnya tidak menemukan sang pria pujaan, karena saat itu dalam kepala Cagalli ada hal lain selain percintaan. Saat itu ia tengah memikirkan presentasi yang harus dilakukannya keesokan harinya sehingga _Mr. Right_ -nya luput begitu saja. Namun, di tahun-tahun berikutnya ia mencoba lebih keras. Bahkan di tahun kelima, ia menunggu sampai jam dua belas. Lebih lama dari waktu yang ditentukan, yakni jam sembilan malam. Namun, hasilnya nihil, jodohnya tak jua muncul. Malah, Kira yang menemukan jodohnya malam itu. Sekarang Kira sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik bernama Lacus dan tengah menantikan kelahiran buah hati mereka.

Cagalli turut berbahagia untuk saudara, tak dapat menahan kesedihan bahwa dirinya sudah membuat orangtuanya kecewa. Meski tak pernah memperlihatkan kekecewaannya, tapi Cagalli bisa melihatnya kala tatapan mata wanita itu meredup saat ia kembali tanpa hasil yang diinginkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Cagalli. Malam ini kau akan mendapatkannya. Seorang pria yang merupakan cinta sejatimu."

Cagalli menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ini adalah tahun keenamnya, jika ia kembali gagal, mungkin mamanya akan benar-benar menangis di depannya.

Athrun Zala berdiri di alun-alun kota yang ramai di Pulau Onogoro, Orb. Ia dikelilingi ribuan orang ramah yang asyik tertawa, bercengkerama, merayakan festival purnama dan cinta.

Apa ini bisa dikatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga?

Penerbangannya dari Plant ke Orb ditunda, lalu pihak bandara salah meletakkan kopernya di pesawat yang berbeda. Ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di bandara, menunggu kopernya. Karena ia tak bisa bekerja tanpa lensa kamera yang ia letakkan di dalam koper bukan di ranselnya. Sekarang tampaknya hujan akan turun saat Festival yang disebut-sebut sebagai Festival paling romantis di Orb.

Alun-alun ini sebenarnya berbentuk lingkaran, di kelilingi berbagai bangunan; restoran, kafe, apartemen. dan hotel, semuanya memiliki pintu depan menghadap alun-alun. Karenatengah dilangsungkannya Festival Purnama yang mengawali musim semi, alun-alun itu tampak dipadati gerobak-gerobak makanan yang menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan, mulai dari menu makan malam komplet sampai es krim. Pemain akrobat, organ keliling, dan peramal dengan kartu tarot berlomba menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Athrun seharusnya tak berada di sini. Ini semua salah Dearka, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Athrun di majalah pariwisata dan boba tempatnya bekerja. Orang itulah yang seharusnya meliput festival ini, tapi pria itu malah jatuh cinta saat tengah menjalankan tugas terakhirnya dan memilih mengejar sang gadis pujaan. Alhasil, Athrunlah yang mendapat limpahan pekerjaan liputan kali ini, dan terpaksa bergegas pergi ke Orb.

" _Athrun, tolong gantikan aku meliput festival di Orb. Aku bertemu seoranga wanita, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Plant sebelum aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menikah denganku. Dia luar biasa, cantik, pintar ..."_ Dearka terkekeh. _"Pokoknya bisa makan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendeskripsikannya, padahal baru sedikit hal yang kuketahui tentangnya."_

Baru sedikit dan Dearka sudah mabuk kepayang. Rekannya itu terdengar seperti bocah ingusan yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Kedengarannya cinta sudah menggilasmu, Kawan. Kalau aku sampai bertingkah konyol karena perempuan, tembak saja aku."

Dearka menimpali ucapan Athrun dengan tawa. _"Sayangnya, aku tak punya pistol, tapi akan kucarikan kado pernikahan untukmu."_

Pertama-tama Yzak, sahabat Athrun dan Dearka, telah terjangkit virus cinta dan sekarang tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya. Yzak yang seringkali sinis dan bermulut tajam, tak henti mengoceh tentang nikmatnya kehidupan berumah tangga. Sekarang, Dearka yang jadi korban. Athrun membayangkan virus cinta tidak mirip virus sungguhan, tapi lebih mirip buldoser yang menggilas permukaan aspal hingga rata.

Ah, sebaiknya ia fokus untuk mengambil gambar, kemudian kembali ke hotel dan menulis artikel hari pertama festival.

Athrun berpaling mendengar sorak-sorai. Seorang wanita dari atas balkon berpagar besi melempar beberapa mahkota bunga ke kerumunan orang di bawahnya. Athrun mengangkat kamera, mengambil beberapa foto dan mencatat dalam otaknya untuk menggali info tentang kebiasaan satu ini.

Lensa kameranya membidik wanita itu, kemudian beralih pada kerumunan di bawahnya. Ia berusaha mengabadikan momen itu, menemukan jiwa. Namun, tak merasa menemukannya walau sudah mencari-cari. Ia menangkap seorang wanita dengan kameranya. Gadis muda jelita dalam balutan gaun putih berenda. Rambut pirangnya diikat di bawah telinga kanan. Perutnya bergejolak. Gadis itu menjadi fokus kamera Athrun sekarang. Ia men- _zoom_ senyum kemenangan gadis itu ketika berhasil menangkap mahkota bunga itu. Gadis pirang itu memasang untaian bunga putih dan merah itu di kepala, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Athrun tak berhenti mengikuti si pirang hingga terpisah dari keramaian. Ia mendapati senyum gadis itu memudar. Mata _hazel_ gadis itu tampak sendu. Namun, pesonanya sama sekali tak menghilang. Seorang pria takkan keberatan menjadikan gadis itu objek pandangan pertama begitu bangun tidur. Tentu saja, pria itu bukan Athrun. Karena ia bukan jenis pria yang memimpikan pernikahan dan bayi. Setidaknya, sampai beberapa tahun ke depan.

Ia memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke arah gadis itu lagi. Si pirang tampak menautkan jemari dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling alun-alun, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu atau ... seseorang. Athrun berharap pandangan gadis itu berhenti padanya. Namun, mata gadis itu melewatinya.

"Jangan mulai ikut-ikutan bertingkah konyol, Zala," gumamnya, saat memikirkan tingkah bodohnya barusan.

Athrun meninggalkan si gadis. Mencari obyek lain untuk diabadikan. Ia menemukan sebuah keluarga kecil, terdiri dari sepasang orangtua dan seorang bocah laki-laki. Dulu, ia seperti anak itu, bahagia dengan orangtua yang utuh. Namun, sejak ayahnya begitu sibuk dengan dunia politik, mengabaikan istri dan anaknya, gambaran keluarga bahagia itu rusak. Ibunya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan kehidupan sosialita dan Athrun terjebak di sekolah berasrama. Begitu ia keluar dari asrama dan kembali ke rumah, Athrun mendapati rumahnya terasa bagai bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia keluar dari rumah, menjalani kehidupan bebas. Baginya kebebasan sama dengan kebahagiaan.

Kebebasan. Mungkin itu pula yang tengah dirasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka menari dan menyanyi, membuat Athrun mendapatkan begitu banyak gambar untuk dimasukkan dalam artikelnya.

Rombongan orang yang menari semakin banyak. Setiap kali bergerak, rombongan itu menarik orang satu demi satu. Dengan susah payah Athrun berhasil menghindar dari tangkapan rombongan penari. Ia kembali mengangkat kamera dan membidik tepat di sosok pirang itu lagi. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di dekat air mancur, mendongak menatap bulan yang muncul di langit petang. Detak jantung Athrun memacu tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya. Ia melangkah mundur.

Terlambat. Seorang wanita menyambar lengannya dan menghelanya menuju kerumunan penari. Belum sempat melepaskan diri, Athrun sudah ditarik wanita lain. Kemudian tangan lain menyambar lengannya. Kerumunan bergerak dalam lingkaran yang memusingkan. Terlalu banyak orang, terlalu banyak suara. Begitu ada kesempatan, Athrun menyingkir dari kerumunan. Namun, seorang pria menarik sikunya, membuatnya berputar. Athrun mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, berjuang ke luar dari kerumunan, dan menabrak seseorang.

Punggungnya menghantam orang itu sebelum ia sempat mendapat keseimbangan di jalanan batu bata itu. Mereka berdua terjungkal ke dalam air mancur. Dalam keadaan basah, Athrun memutar tubuhnya agar tak menindih orang yang ditabraknya lebih lama. Ia berharap yang ditabraknya adalah laki-laki. Setidaknya, laki-laki akan lebih kuat menghadapi hantaman seperti itu. Namun, saat menemukan untaian bunga mengambang di air serta pekikan kaget, yang jelas tak berasal dari seorang laki-laki, Athrun menyadari bahwa harapannya tak terkabul.

Ia menabrak perempuan. Tepatnya, gadis pirang bergaun putih yang sempat ia kagumi sebelumnya.

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ Selesai My Precious, saya bikin fanfik baru lagi. Kali ini peran utamanya masih Cagalli dan Athrun, dengan genre romance. Seperti biasa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya, semoga terhibur, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
